Lying like a Pro
by EmrieRose
Summary: What if Lily and James didn't die? Sirius married James's twin sister Emma and he never got sent to Azakaban. But to protect themselves from the dark lord when he attacked they faked their own deaths, Harry had to lie to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Lying like a pro

Chapter one: What?

Summary:

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Right? Wrong. What if everything we knew about him is a lie. That his parents were alive, and he grew up with them, Peter was never their secret keeper. But they faked their deaths and Harry had lied to everyone, except Neville, who knows because his parents were also in on it. Now after an attack involving Harry's cousin, Arianna, Ron and Hermione see his family. Will they be able to trust him again?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were down in the Great Hall when Hedwig flew in with a letter for Harry. Harry took the letter and opened it, as he skimmed the letter his eyes filled with horror. He looked at Ron and Hermione and said, "I'm sorry but, I suddenly don't fill too well. I'm going to go lay down." Before either of them could response Harry stood up and took off. They watched as he ran out of the hall. Ron turned to Hermione and asked, "What the bloody hell do you think got into him?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "What ever it is I'm sure that it is something big."

Outside the hall Harry ran down the corridor and in the Gryffindor common room. He ran up to his dorm, searched through his trunk until he found a bag of floo powder hidden in a secret opening. He ran back into the common room throwing some floo powder into the fire place as he stepped in and said, "Potter mansion, 19020 Medline Dr. London." With a green flash he disappeared, not seeing the two shadows by the door. Harry stepped out of the fire place into a living room filled with people. He ran over to a lady with long deep red hair and said, "Mum, have they heard anything?" The woman turned to look at him and shook her head with tears in her eyes. She said, "No, Harry honey. We haven't heard anything." Harry gave a half smiled and asked, "Where's dad?" She looked towards the kitchen and said, "James. Harry's home." A man with messy dark brown hair came walking in followed by a man with medium length black hair and a man with blonde hair. James said, "Are you okay?" Harry nodded and said, "What about Arianna and Anthony?" James looked back at the two men behind him and said, "We don't know yet bud."

Harry walked over to the men and looked at the man with black hair and said, "Uncle Sirius?" Sirius looked at him and said, "Hey, don't worry they'll be fine." Just then the news cut in on the television and the reporter said, "In the past fifteen minutes we have just witness the destruction of Salems school of Wandless Magic. The Dark Lord and his followers have literally obliterated it, and as far as we know there are no survivors. That is it for now we will keep you updated every five minutes." Harry looked at Sirius as Sirius stood up he looked at Harry's mum and said, "Lily, where's Emma?" Lily looked at him as the tears in her eyes began to fall and said, "She's up in Arianna's room." Sirius run up the stairs as James walked over to Lily and said, "I'm sure that she and Anthony are okay. They're smart kids." Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around him as she started to sob. Harry backed away from his parents and sat on the couch letting his head fall into his hand.

Sirius ran up the stairs taking a right at the top and walked into the first door on the right that had a light blue 'A' on it. He walked over to the bed were his wife, Emma, lay crying. He sat down and said, "Emmie, Arianna is a tough girl. I'm sure that she is fine that she got a way and is on her way here." Emma looked up and him and said, "How can you be so sure?" Sirius laid down wrapping his arms around her and said, "Because, baby if we don't have faith in her. Who will?" That is all that was said, Sirius just laid there and listened to his wife sob. That is until they heard Harry say, "Uncle Sirius, Aunt Emma! Come down here!" Sirius and Emma jumped out of bed and ran down stairs.

James looked at Harry and said, "What's wrong?" Harry pointed at the screen and said, "It's Arianna!" They looked at the screen and sure enough there was a girl who had long black hair and bright crystal blue eyes. They watched as Med-witches ran to her and got her on a stretcher. A reporter said, "We have great news folks. A young girl has been found walking out of the rubble. It is very likely that she is the soul survivor of this incident. At the moment we can not say for sure who this survivor is, but from the way people are reacting I would have to guess that this girl was Arianna Black. Daughter of Sirius and Emma Black, and niece of James and Lily Potter." Everyone in the Potters' living room jumped up in excitement. Sirius looked at Emma and said, "Well, let's go!" Emma pulled away from Lily, who she had been hugging, and said, "Okay, just let me change. I can't go in my night gown." She ran up stairs to change and Sirius caught the glance of Remus who looked happy but still distraught. Sirius and James walked over to him and said, "Anthony's fine, Moony. He's a strong boy." Remus looked up and said, "I know. It's just that I'm not sure what I would do if anything happened to him. I promised his mother…" James held his hand out and said, "Come let's go see Arianna. I'm sure if she's awake she can tell us more of what happened." Remus nodded grabbing James's hand allowing himself to be pulled up.

They apparated to St. Mungos, as they arrived Harry noticed a tall figure with silver hair. Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore?" The figure turned around and said, "Harry! I figured I'd find you and your family here." From behind Dumbledore stepped out Ron and Hermione. Ron said, "Harry? Bloody hell is that your family?" Harry looked at them and said, "What are you two doing here?" Hermione said, "We were worried when you flooed out of the common room so we went to Professor Dumbledore. Ronald that can't be his family, his family is died." Harry stepped forward and said, "Actually this is my family, but I can't explain right now." Hermione said, "And why not?" Harry was getting frustrated and said, "Because my cousin was just sent here from the attack at Salems and I would like to see her before I explain." Ron and Hermione looked at him and said, "What?"


	2. Sweet, Sweet Baby

Chapter two: Sweet, Sweet, Baby

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief and said, "How do we know that you're not lying to us know?" Harry scowled and said, "You're right; maybe I'm lying maybe I'm not. But I don't care. So get out of the way!" James walked up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. James said, "I realize that this maybe kind of hard to swallow at once; but Harry's cousin is in the Emergency room and we would really like to go make sure that she's okay." The two teens gave him a suspicious look, and Harry just walked by them. Harry walked over to the E.R. doctor and said, "Um… Excuse me. I'm Harry Potter and I think that you have my cousin in there." The doctor looked at him and said, "Oh, yes Miss Black. We just moved her to room 209. Just walk down to the first corner and take a left." James thanked the doctor and they walked down to the corner and took a left. The door was open so Harry stopped and said, "Uncle Sirius, you and Aunt Emma should go in first." They walked in and the rest of the group could hear Emma trying not to cry.

Inside the room Sirius had stopped shortly after entering, as Emma cautiously walked over to Arianna. Emma sat down in a chair to the right of the bed and looked at Sirius. Sirius's eyes were glued on the girl in the bed. Arianna was asleep; her coal black hair was tucked behind her shoulders. She had a bandage around her head and butterfly stitches across her left cheek. Slowly Sirius walked over to left side of the bed and sat on the side of the bed. As he placed his hand lightly on Arianna's cheek, she slightly stirred moving her head closer to his hand. She whimpered, "Daddy…" then she fell silent again. The tears in Emma's eyes were unleashed as she looked at Sirius; he looked back at her with tears in his eyes. He bended down and kiss Arianna on the head, before saying, "We should probably let the others in." He got up to open the door and Arianna opened her eyes and said, "Don't go… Please?" She started to cry and Sirius sat back down. He looked at her and said, "Shhh…I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm just going to let Uncle James and everyone else in. Okay? I'll be right back. Mommy's right over there. Okay?" She nodded and looked over at Emma, who jumped out of the chair and was now sitting on the side of the bed.

Sirius got up and opened the door. He stepped out a moment and heard Arianna whimper. He closed the door behind him, he looked at the rest of the group and said, "You guys can go in," He looked at James and Remus and said, "Can I talk to you two?" James and Remus nodded and followed him and Lily led Harry inside. He led them to an empty waiting room and closed the door after Remus entered. Sirius put his back to the door and slid down to the floor as his began to sob. He looked at them and said, "She thought I was going to leave her. She started to cry… I… She looks so helpless and there's nothing I can do…" James and Remus walked over and sat down next to him. Remus said, "You know that she's just scared." James nodded and said, "She can't help it. It's a child's normal reaction for when they are in danger to want their parents, especially their father. To a child their father is their hero; we are the ones who chase the monsters away. But for us to see them hurt and know that we couldn't help them hurts us. It makes us feel useless to see them in that kind of state. "Sirius and Remus stared at him with an odd look, and he said, "What?" Sirius chuckled a little and said, "Nothing. That just sounded like something I expected from Moony." Remus laughed and said, "Well we should get back, before visiting hours are over." They stood up and left walking back to Arianna's room.

(In the mean time)

Lily opened the door walking into Arianna's room. She stifled a gasp as she saw Arianna look up at Harry and herself. Harry walked over to the side where Sirius was and said, "Hey, feel any better?" She shrugged her shoulders slightly and said, "My stomach hurts." He sat on the bed and lend back so he was lying next to her. She carefully rolled on her side and scooted closer to Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Lily walked over to his side and placed a hand on the top of Arianna head and said, "We're glad to see you're okay, Butterfly." (Butterfly is Arianna's nickname from her family, it will be explained later.) Arianna smiled and said, "Me too." Arianna looked at Emma and said, "Mommy… I'm hungry." Emma laughed and said, "Okay. Lily and I'll go down to the snack machine after your father gets back. Okay?" Arianna giggled and looked at Harry, she said, "What's wrong?" He shook his head and she said, "I'm hurt, not stupid." He laughed and said, "Ron and Hermione know that my parents are alive, and that I lied to them." Arianna nuzzled her head against him and said, "They won't stay mad forever." Harry was about to say something when the door opened and their fathers came in.

Arianna jumped out of the bed and ran over to Sirius, who picked her up. He kissed her on the head and said, "You feel any better, Baby?" She nodded and snuggled closer to him; he smiled and tightened his grip around her. He passed her to James who swung her around, making her squeak and laugh. Emma walked over to them; kissing her on the head and said, "Lily and I are going to find Harry and Arianna some food. Okay?" They nodded as James passed Arianna to Remus for a hug. Remus let Arianna go and she looked at him and her face fell. Arianna step away and walked back over to her bed jumping up by Harry. Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other and Sirius said, "Baby, what's wrong?" She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head and said, "I… don't… Anthony… he…" She broke off as she started to cry. Harry sat up pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms around her and he said, "You don't have to talk about it. It's okay." Remus walked over to the side where Emma was and said, "I know that you don't want to talk about it. But I need to…. Is Anthony dead?" Arianna looked at him, she shook her head and whispered, "He has him, he came after me. Anthony got in the way, they fought and he knocked out Anthony, then apparated away." Remus sat there shocked, with the realization that the Dark Lord had his son.

They had been sitting there is silence for a few minutes when Lily and Emma came back in. They stopped at the door and Lily asked, "What happened?" Everyone shook their heads and Remus said, "Voldemort has Anthony." Emma and Lily gasped and Emma said, "Oh, Remus I'm so sorry." She and Lily gave him a hug, when there was a knock on the door. Arianna let go of Harry and went to open the door. As she opened the door she saw, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, and the Weasleys. She said, "Can I help you?" Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "You must be Arianna. I glad to see that you are okay. We actually here to see Harry." Arianna's smile let her face as she looked to Ron and Hermione and said, "You must be the two friends that are mad at him for not telling you about his parents." They nodded and she said, "YOU STUPID PRICKS!! He is your best friend and you don't even trust him to have a good reason for not telling you! Wow you freaking stupid pigheaded toerags!" Sirius came up behind her and said, "Baby, let them in so they can understand things a little better." Arianna turned around locking eyes with Harry. He nodded and she opened the door and said, "Fine." She walked back over to the bad, jumping up by Harry, and cuddling close to him. As the Weasley family came in Arianna pointed at Molly and said, "You!" Molly looked at her and said, "You're the cousin that he was worried about?!" Harry asked, "Do you know Arianna?" Arianna said, "She's the bitchy lady at the ministry that I told you about." Harry laughed and said, "She isn't that bad." Arianna looked at him and said, "She likes you. She practically tried to eat me!" Harry was now rolling with laughter and said, "I doubt that she tried to eat you. Even if she did there's nothing to eat." She hit him on the arm and Molly said, "I didn't try to eat you! You disrespectful little brat." Everyone looked at her and Sirius said, "With all respect Molly. Don't call my daughter a brat." Molly looked at him and said, "Your daughter? OH good heavens no wonder she's so cocky and rude, she has you for a father." Emma looked at her and said, "What's wrong with him being her father?" Molly looked at her and said, "Emma, he can hardly take care of himself let alone a teenage girl. I can hardly imagine how much of slut her mother is." Emma's eye twitched and she said, "I didn't know I was a slut." Molly looked at her and said, "I didn't mean… Oh you two actually got married?" James stepped in front of Emma and said, "Do you have a problem with that, Molly?" Molly took a step back and said, "How? You… You're dead." James shook his head and said, "We faked it. And if you have a problem with who my little sister married I suggest that you keep it to yourself, because there is no one that I just more than Sirius, besides Remus." Molly opened her mouth when Dumbledore said, "If I may say, it was my idea for them to fake their deaths, and for Ron, and Hermione I am quite a shamed with you two for how you acted." Ron and Hermione looked at their feet. Harry looked at them and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you guys…" Hermione shook her head and said, "You had every right to yell at us." Harry shook his head and Ron said, "Harry shut up." Arianna giggled and she looked over at Ginny, who was glaring at her. Arianna said, "You must be Ginny, Harry's told me a lot about you. In a matter of fact he won't shut up! Everyday it's Ginny this and Ginny that! It's quite annoying."

Ginny looked at Harry, who blushed and whispered something in Arianna's ear. Arianna smiled and said, "Mommy, when do I get to leave?" Emma said, "I don't know baby. I'll go find a doctor." She left and Ginny looked at Harry asking, "Do you really talk about me that much?" Harry looked away and nodded. Ginny smiled and looked at Arianna and said, "I'm really sorry for how my mum treated you. You don't seem that bad." Arianna smiled as the door opened and the doctor and her mom came in. The doctor said, "You may leave now if you like. There is one test that we will call you about the results. It should be back tomorrow. Arianna nodded and said, "Mommy, I have no clothing." Emma looked around and said, "Oh yeah. I'll be right back." She apparated out of the room to return a couple minutes later with some clothes for Arianna. Arianna went into the bathroom with a sterile night gown on and came out with tight hip hugging low ride blue jeans, a tight crystal blue muscle shirt and light blue and with Heelys. Ron looked at Harry and said, "Mate, Your cousin is hot." Harry smiled and said, "She is also off limits to my friends, not to mention she has a boyfriend." Ron looked at Harry and said, "If her dad is Sirius why didn't we see her at all at headquarters?" Sirius said, "Arianna's never been to Headquarters that's why." Arianna looked up and said, "I just remembered something, I'll be right back." With saying that Arianna apparated out of the room. Ron looked at Harry and asked, "How old is she?" Harry looked at Ron and said, "Sixteen, why?" Ron looked confused and said, "If she isn't legal age, how did she just do that?" Harry laughed and said, "Well one she'll be seventeen in Dec. two she is an elite aruor." Hermione said, "An elite aruor, what's that?" James answered her, "It's an aruor who is beyond others. Normally they are around the age of sixteen or seventeen, sometimes younger. Arianna and Anthony were fourteen when they joined."

(With Arianna)

Arianna held back her tears as she walked through the remains of her school; she also resisted the urge to vomit as she passed a body of one of her friends. She finally found the bodies that she was looking for. She knelt down closing her eyes she said, "Maddie, I'm so so so sorry. I failed he got Anthony, Kent, and you. So know I am going to try to make it up to you." Arianna knelt down kissing her friend on the forehead before reaching in to her friends vest pocket taking out a key. She stood up waving her hand over Madison and Kent's bodies forming a Crystal coffin around them. She walked way from them with silent tears pouring down her face. She walked to a small shed that was about a mile away from the once beautiful mansion stood. She unlocked the door, walking inside she waved here hand in front of a statue of a rabbit. A hidden trap door opened and she walked down the stairs. She listened to the portraits murmur about what happened. She got to the end of the hall to be met by a door. As she stood by the door she could heard a noise, coming from the inside. She took a deep breath, and walked inside. Once inside she walked over to a basinet by a lit fire place and lend down picking up the baby that laid in it. She smiled as she bounced the baby in her arms she said, "Are you ready to come home with me buddy?" The baby babbled and she laughed as she apparated home.

Arianna apparated into James's and Lily's living room, she looked up at her parents and said, "Surprise!" Emma jumped up and said, "Is he your's?" Arianna shook her head and said, "No, mommy, he was Kent's and Maddie's. But their parents didn't know." Sirius said, "Was?" Arianna looked at the floor and said, "Anthony and I are the only survivors beside, Jakie, here." Harry looked at her and said, "When you say Maddie do you mean…" Arianna nodded and said, "Madison Longbottom and Kent Bell." Ron said, "Is she related to Neville?" Arianna nodded and said, "His twin." Ron looked taken back and said, "He never mentioned it." Arianna said, "It was part of Dumbledore's plan, just like how his parents aren't really mental." Ron nodded and Arianna turned to her mom and said, "can you call them over so I can give them Jake?" Emma nodded and said, "Of course Baby."


	3. Surviving Guilt

Surviving Guilt

(I should say this now, last chapter I made, Molly a bch this is because I don't like her too much, and I can see her reacting some what like that if she didn't like someone too much, and she is kinda like that to Sirius, and he is my favorite character. So please don't take offense to that if you like her.)

Arianna paced around the living room waiting for Alice, Frank, and Neville to show up and take Jake. She looked up and said, "How much longer?" Emma laughed and said, "You haven't even written to letter yet honey." Arianna blushed and said, "Leave me alone." She walked over to the table and began to write the letter, addressed to Frank and Alice Longbottom. After she finished she walked over to Hedwig's cage, Opening it she let Hedwig out giving her the letter she said, "Take this to Neville." The owl flew out the window and Arianna walked over to the couch sitting next to Harry the lays her head on his shoulder. He smiled leaning his head on top of hers. Emma smiled sitting next to Arianna and asked, "Why didn't they tell their parents?" Arianna looked at her mom with tears in her eyes and said, "They were scared." Emma kissed her on the head and said, "That's not a reason, I mean if you were pregnant you and Anthony would tell us wouldn't you?" Arianna froze for a brief second and said, "Of course we would." Arianna stood up and walked over to the window she said, "I'm going to go walk around the yard. Sirius looked up and said, "Okay, just be careful and make sure you stay in the yard." She nodded as she went outside.

Arianna walked around the backyard, she walked over to the pool, taking her shoes off she stuck her feet into the magically heated pool. She sat there a few minutes thinking when she whipped her head around sensing someone behind her. Harry had snuck up behind her; he took his shoes off and stuck his feet in the water. He said,"You know its okay to cry, especially after what you just had to go through. You don't have to always be the strong one; lets someone else be the strong one for once." She shook her head and said, "It's my fault, I was captain and I failed. Kent, Madison, Jet and Cassie are dead and he has Anthony. I failed; they died because I wasn't strong enough to help them…" She stood up walking away from the pool she said, "Do you think that they can still… you know… see and know what we're doing?" Harry pulled his feet out of the water hugging them against his chest he said, "I'm not sure, but you know… it seems as though there is something else though. I mean if they killed everyone, why did he let you live? Not that I want you dead." She smiled and said, "I know what you mean. I'm not sure; I've asked myself that many times." Harry stood up and said, "Do you want to go inside?" Arianna shook her head and said, "Lets just talk a little bit." Harry nodded and said, "About what?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "What Hogwarts like? I'm sure mom and dad are going to send me there once I'm ready to go." Harry laughed and said, "It's a castle so I'm sure you can imagine what it will be like." She laughed and said, "Meanie!" He smiled walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her; she laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned back until her feet were no longer on the ground and he swung her around. She screamed in surprise and they heard there parents come running.

Sirius and James came running out with their wands drawn and James said, "What's wrong?" Arianna laughed and said, "Nothing." They walked over to the two teens and Harry said, "I scared her." James shook his head and said, "You might want to be careful about that. She will get you back some time." Harry laughed and said, "What ever." He let Arianna go and she pushed herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her again and said, "What?" She shook her head, walking forward, pushing him back. She stepped away after pushing him back a few feet. Then she smirked, shoving him into the pool. Arianna smiled as James and Sirius roared in laughter, Harry glared as he grabbed on to the ledge pulling himself out. Arianna giggled giving him an innocent look she said, "Never under estimate your little cousin Harry." He raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really?" He walked towards her and she ran away. He started to run after her as Sirius and James laughed harder. Arianna screamed as Harry caught her, he picked her up carrying her over to the pool. She kicked him in the stomach and he dropped her, she ran over behind Sirius and said, "Daddy, help." Sirius laughed and said, "I don't know Ari, you kinda deserve it." She shook her head giving him the puppy eyes he said, "Oh, come on. Not the puppy eyes." She said, "Please daddy?" Sirius rolled his eyes and opened his arms; Arianna jumped into his arms sticking her tongue out at Harry, who glared. James laughed and said, "Told you so, Bud. But let's go inside before you catch a cold." Harry nodded and followed his dad inside. Sirius let Arianna go and she walked over to a sun bed. She sat down and Sirius joined her. He said, "You know that it will all work out somehow. Right?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Maybe… Do I have to start school anytime soon?" Sirius gave her a small smile and said, "I'll have to talk to your mom." Arianna nodded leaning her head against his shoulder, she fell a sleep. Sirius sat there a few moments before picking her up carrying her inside he laid her on the couch. He said, "Harry hasn't come down yet?"

Lily shook her head as Emma moved over by Arianna; she gently tucked her hair behind her ear. She lend down and giving her a kiss on the temple. Arianna's eyes fluttered open; she looked at Emma and said, "Do you think that they will ever forgive me?" Emma looked taken back and said, "Who, baby?" Arianna just lifted her head burying it in her mom's lap as she started to cry again. Emma looked us at Sirius who looked as if he was about to cry himself, he moved over by Emma taking Arianna into his arms. He cradled her as Emma hummed softly in her ear. Arianna slowly began to calm down, but she clung to Sirius as if she would fall if she let go. He rocked back and forth giving her a kiss on the head every once in a while. He looked over at James and Lily to see Harry sitting in between them. He was leaning against Lily looking at Arianna, with a look that he had never seen before. Harry said, "They don't blame you, you know that." She looked at him and he said, "Anthony sure doesn't. He's probably pissed because he knows that you're blaming yourself. That's what Lord Voldemort is going off of. He knows that you are going to feel guilty about them dying that you will blame yourself and try to go after Anthony. That's what you're planning; after Jake is safe you are planning to go after him?" Arianna looked away from him staring at the ground. Sirius pulled her away from his body turning her to make her look at him. He said, "Arianna…" She looked at him tears coming out of her eyes, she said, "I have to, you don't understand. I… I… need… I need him…" She started to sob when she said, "I… I'm… Pregnant." Emma's head shot up she said, "Pregnant?" Arianna nodded as she started to cry.

Everyone turned their heads at the sound of Remus dropping the tray of tea he was carrying in for everyone. He asked, "Does Anthony know?" Arianna nodded as she said, "We were going to tell you over break. I just found out a couple days ago." She turned to look at Sirius, trying to read his face. She said, "Daddy…" Sirius wrapped his arms around her tighter pulling her in. He said, "Its okay baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'm not mad." She tightened her grip on him as she sobbed harder. Sirius looked up at James with a helpless look and James stood up walking over next to him. He said, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise we're going to get him back alive; but you have to be patient. If you run after him like he wants it may end up causing more pain than you intend to." She looked at him and said, "Promise?" James stuck out his pinky and said, "Pinky promise." She laced pinkies with him and gave him a hug.

They were standing up to go to sleep when the Longbottoms popped out of the fire place. Arianna froze as she looked at their faces, Frank said, "We came as soon as we could. Is ever thing alright?" James looked at them and said, "Haven't you seen the new?" Alice shook her head and said, "Why? Hey, what's Arianna doing home? Break's not for a week." Arianna looked at them and said, "You're going to want to sit down, while I go get Jakie." Neville looked at Harry and said, "So this is were you disappeared to." Harry nodded and said, "You'll see why." Arianna came back a few minutes later with Jake. She looked at Alice and said, "This is Jake Franklin Bell, he is Kent and Emma's baby." The three guests stared at her for a moment before Neville said, "If he is their's why is he here?" Arianna took a deep breath and said, "Because Kent and Emma were killed by deatheaters yesterday, during the attack on Salems." Frank looked at James, Sirius, and Remus who all looked away. Alice said, "So not only did our little girl keep the fact that she was pregnant from us; but she isn't even alive…" Alice wrapped her arms around Frank as she started to cry. Neville stood up walking over to Arianna. She gave him a small smile and a hug; pulling apart she gave him Jake, who started to play with Neville's nose. Arianna giggled and said, "Hey, be nice to Uncle Neville, okay?" He looked back at her and out stretched his arms toward her. She shook her head and said, "You go with Uncle Neville, he's going to take care of you." Jake shook his head and started to whimper, Arianna shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes she ran outside. Emma said, "Alice we…." Frank looked at them and said, "We know, I think we are going to go though. We'll get in touch with you tomorrow." Lily nodded as they flooed to their home.

Harry looked at Emma and said, "Is it alright if I go after Ari?" Emma looked at Sirius then to Lily, who said, "Yah, baby just be careful." He nodded and ran outside; he already knew where she was. Thinking about when they were little and she ran away after she broke their grandma's four million galleon vase.

_A five year old Harry walked outside after Lily was through explaining why they shouldn't have been playing ball in the house. He looked around seeing Sirius and Emma calling for Arianna, she had ran the moment Emma started to yell at her. Harry causally walked a crossed the yard, and in to a bush. He got down on his hands and knees crawling to the other side, where there was a hidden trail. He stood up knowing that no one would see him he ran down it until he came to a creek. He then very carefully crawled across a fallen log to the other side, once he was over he walked straight forward for about twenty feet. After that twenty feet he came upon a tree that was bigger than the rest, it was a hollow tree. He could hear her crying inside…_

Harry painfully crawled through the bush, wishing that there was a different way to get to the path. Once out of the bush he ran down the trail, he carefully crossed over the fallen log, and ran to the tree. He stopped leaning against the trunk he said, "Ari, you can't keep running all the time. You have to let someone help you." He looked up as she came out of the opening and said, "How can I let anyone else help? They'll just get hurt." He grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her he said, "I don't know, but it helps to have someone there." She shook her head and said, "It's not fair! It's not fair!" She said it over and over until she cried herself once again to sleep in his arms. He carried her back lying her on the couch he said, "Why the bloody hell, does this shit seem to be drawn to our family, it fricking sucks!" Lily looked at him and said, "Mouth." He turned away mumbling an apology. He said, "It's still not fair." James smiled and said, "Life never is." Harry sat down by Arianna and started playing with her hair. Harry looked at his parents and said, "But, why does he always want someone in our family. First me, and now Arianna, it makes him sound obsessed."

"Maybe he is." At the sound of the new voice Arianna woke up and said, "Grandpa!" She and Harry ran over to the man nearly tackling him. James chuckled and said, "Hey, don't kill him." Nathan Potter, stood in the door way hugging his two grandchildren when he said, "James, don't say that it makes me sound old." Sirius said, "Well, you aren't exactly forty anymore 'dad'." Nathan laughed and said, "You're right but, it's not nice to make fun of an old man." Emma looked at him and said, "Where's mom?" He looked behind himself and said, "She's probably having a hard time with the gifts." Arianna and Harry's eyes lit up and Lily and Emma said, "Why are you guys bringing gifts?" He smiled and said, "We're grandparents, that's what we do."

(Any ways, I'm through with this one. I'm not to sure if I like it, but whatever.)


	4. Family Strong

Family Strong

The next morning Arianna woke up to the curtains on her window being pulled open. She opened her eyes groaning and said, "Owie!" She heard the person laugh and she looked over and saw her grandmother. She jumped out of bed and said, "Grandma!" Amelia Potter, fifty-six years old, and she still had an elegant grace to her. She hugged Arianna and said, "I heard some interesting news from your mother, you know that?" Arianna nodded looking at the ground she said, "We only did it once… without a condom…" Amelia smiled and said, "Sweetie, that's all it takes." Arianna looked away and said, "I know… but the weird thing is that we used a pregnancy protection charm." Amelia looked confused and said, "I'm not sure what to tell you princess, but breakfast is ready and Harry wants to open presents." Without saying anything else Arianna took off running down stairs.

Arianna ran into the dinning room. She slipped and fell on Harry, who was getting up to go to the bathroom. Harry groaned and said, "Ari move, I have to take a piss, and you're sitting on my stomach." Arianna jumped up and said, "Sorry." She walked around the table and over to Sirius she said, "Morning Daddy!" Sirius smiled and said, "Morning baby, feeling any better?" She nodded and asked, "Do we have to wait and open presents after breakfast or can we open them first?" He laughed and said, "You'll have to ask you're mum that one." She pouted and said, "Please? Pretty pretty please?" He laughed and said, "Okay, okay I give, you can open presents first." She jumped for joy and said, "Yeah!"

Arianna ran into the kitchen and said, "Mom, daddy said that we could open presents first. Can we? Please?" Emma laughed and said, "What do you say Lil?" Lily said, "I don't know?" Harry came walking in and said, "Come on mum please?" Lily laughed and said, "Fine." They both said, "Yes! Grandpa they said yes." Arianna and Harry ran into the dinning room

Lily and Emma walked into the dinning room to see the table full of presents. Emma said, "Daddy isn't this a bit much?" She looked over at her dad who was laughing. He said, "Never, they're our grandkids it's our job to spoil them." Emma rolled her eyes as Arianna gasped. Everyone turned to look at her. She looked up at Amelia and said, "You got the dress?" Emma looked at her and said, "Dress?" Harry looked over Arianna shoulder and said, "Wow." Arianna in a trance like state reached in to the box pulling out a light blue dress that was so light that it almost looked white. She pulled it to her body and looked down at it.

Amelia smiled and said, "Yes, honey I got the dress and it looks like it was a brilliant idea." Arianna looked over at her mom. Emma smiled and said, "It will look gorgeous on you baby." Arianna smiled and said, "But, it was… did you actually pay that much for it?" Amelia smiled and said, "of course to see the look on your face when you pulled it out was way more worth then the four million galleons that it cost." Emma choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking and said, "You paid four million galleons on a dress!" Arianna said, "I told you that I didn't want it." Nathan looked at Arianna and said, "Ah, but you really did, sweetie. Your mother said the same thing when she saw her wedding dress. That cost ten million four hundred galleons and four sickles." Emma said, "Yeah, but mum could have made a dress just like it for less." Amelia said, "It wouldn't have looked at good though. The same for that dress, even if she doesn't wear it until she gets married it will be worth it." Arianna gave a sad smile and said, "If I ever get married."

Nathan looked at her and said, "What do you mean if you ever get married? A boy would have to either be related to you or crazy to not marry you. Besides don't you have a boy…?" Emma looked up and said, "Dad! Let's talk about something else. Besides she's too young to be thinking about marriage." Arianna shook her head and said, "He doesn't know mommy." Emma looked to her father and said, "He has Anthony." She said it in a whisper so soft that Nathan had to strain his ears to hear. Amelia gasped, looking over at her granddaughter she said, "Oh, honey…" Again Arianna shook her head and said, "He'll be fine. Voldemort won't hurt him because he wants me." Arianna carefully slide a hand on to her lower stomach, she said, "I don't feel too well anymore is it okay if I go lay down?" Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, baby I bring you up something in a bit." Arianna nodded walking out of the room.

Arianna ran up the stairs as she left the dinning room. She entered her room letting the door shut she slid down to the floor sobbing. She pulled her knees to her chest she said, "I'm so sorry. Anthony…" She choked sobbing even worse. She pulled her feet away looking down at her stomach, putting a hand on her stomach she said, "I've failed you too. Your dad is going to be killed because of me, and I can't do anything. If I try to go after him I risk losing you, and if that happens I don't think that I would be able to forgive myself, plus I don't think that Anthony wouldn't forgive me either." She gave a small smile as she rubbed her stomach lightly. She let the rest of her tears fall as she thought of her boyfriend.

_Arianna nervously walked into the Salems seventh year common room. She walked over to a blonde hair boy and said, "Anthony… We need to talk." The boys head shot up and he said, "Ari? What's wrong?" She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes and she said, "I can't tell you here." He stood up and said, "Okay let's go outside." She nodded and they walked outside._

_They stopped when they reached a willow tree and Anthony said, "Babe, what's wrong?" Arianna took a deep breath and said, "Would you ever leave me?" He looked taken back and said, "Of course not. What's wrong?" She looked away and said, "Nothing." He grabbed her hand and said, "You're lying, Arianna." She turned around and said, "You know last year when Maddie when she had the nine month flu?" Anthony grabbed her by the arm pulling her closer he asked, "Are you…?" She pulled away and nodded. He stepped closer to her and said, "It will be fine. I promise, I'm not going to leave you, even after your father castrates me." Arianna laughed and said, "Don't worry I won't let him castrate you. I need that as much as you do." He laughed and said, "Well how far are you?" She turned in his arms and said, "Six weeks. Anthony,… do you want to keep it?" He looked at her and said, "Of course. Don't you?" She nodded and said, "I do… I am just scared." Anthony smiled wrapping his arms around her he said, "And I'm not. Come on Ari, I'm terrified." She smiled giving him a hug. He kissed her on the head, and said, "Everything is going to be fine."_

Arianna snapped out of her daydream, just as she heard a pounding on the door. She stood up and answered, she saw Harry on the other side. She said, "Yah?" He smiled gently pulling her into a hug he said, "Grandpa wants to watch home videos." She nodded letting him lead her down stairs.

As they got down stairs she said, "Mommy, I'm hungry." Emma laughed and went into the kitchen to get her something to eat. They walked into the living room and walked over to the couch that their fathers were sitting. Arianna jumped on to Sirius's lap and said, "Which one are we going to watch?" Sirius laughed and said, "Ouch, Butterfly. We're watching that one of your and Harry's second Christmas, where you two started a food fight." Arianna laughed and said, "I'm sorry, daddy." Sirius laughed and moved her over to his right side as Emma walked back in with a plate of pumpkin, banana nut, blueberry, and chocolate chip bread, with butter on them. Emma sat down on the left side and said, "Here you go, baby." Arianna picked up one of each and passed the rest to Harry.

Nathan and Amelia got comfortable on the love seat next to them and Sirius waved his wand. On the wall a crossed from them a projection of their family, (much younger) sitting at a table. _They watched as Nathan turned the camera smiling at it before he turned it back moving forward to the two babies in the highchairs. He turned it to the baby boy and said, "Hey Harry, can you say hi?" The baby babbled and said, "Dada!" then pointed to the left. Nathan laughed from behind the camera and he said, "Yes, Harry dada is over there." He turned the camera over to the little girl and said, "Hey, little Butterfly, will you say hi for grandpa?" The little girl giggled and said, "Hi!" Nathan laughed and said, "That's my girl!" The little girl went into a laughing fit as the little boy pouted. _

_He laughed and said, "Its okay Harry." He was still pouting, he picked up his cup and threw it to the left. They heard a thud followed by, someone saying, "Ouch, Harry." The little boy looked over there as at the man. Nathan said, "Sorry James, he got jealous because Arianna said hi and he said, dada." James laughed and he said, "Its okay, hey come here buddy." He picked up the little boy and said, "Can you say hi for daddy?" Harry shook his head and said, "No!" James laughed and said, "Fine." He handed the little Harry to someone on the next to him and he picked up the little Arianna and said, "Hey little girl, will you say hi for me?" She pointed to James and said, "No me, Uncie Jay." James jumped and said, "Did you hear that?" He looked over to the side and said, "Emma come here?" Emma came running and said, "What? Is she okay?" He nodded and said, "Me." Pointing to himself. Arianna shook her head and said, "Uncie Jay." Emma laughed and said, "Good job baby girl." She took Arianna from James and danced away._

_James laughed walking over to Lily, who was holding a pouting Harry, he said, "Did you hear that Lil? Arianna can almost say Uncle James." Lily laughed and said, "How about you, Harry can you say Uncle Sirius?" Harry pointed to Sirius and said, "Uncle Siri!" Sirius turned around and said, "Close enough." He took Harry from Lily Swinging him around, causing the little boy to squeal. Sirius laughed and said, "Hey you're okay." The little boy buried his head in Sirius's chest and giggled. James laughed as he walked over and said, "Hey Padfoot trade ya." Sirius nodded and handing Harry to James as he took the little girl who wouldn't stop wiggling. He laughed and said, "Ari, stop wiggling. Daddy can't hold you straight if you wiggle." They girl laughed and pointed towards Emma and said, "Mama!" _

_Emma turned around and said, "Hi, baby." She kissed the little girl on the head and kissed Sirius on the lips. Arianna pushed them apart and said, "Icky!" Sirius laughed and said, "Icky?" He kissed her on the cheek, and said, "Icky?" He kept kissing her until she put her arms out towards Emma. Emma took her laughing she said, "Its okay, daddy's just being daddy." Sirius looked at her and said, "Hey!" Arianna giggled and said, "Daddy!" Sirius looked at her and said, "Emma she…" Emma laughed and said, "I know I heard her." They laughed as Amelia moved into the picture and said, "Nathan put that thing down its time to eat." He put the camera down and they all sat at the table._

_Lily and Emma sat Harry and Arianna in the highchairs, which were a cross from each other. The two babies looked at each other. Arianna giggled and Harry just looked at her. He looked from his plate to her with a smirk on his little face. She looked at him and began to whine. Everyone looked at her and Emma said, "Arianna, honey what's wrong?" She pointed at Harry and started to cry. They looked over at Harry, who just gave them an innocent look. Once the adults turned away, Harry pick up some of his pudding flung it at Arianna. _

_Arianna saw it coming and pulled on Sirius's sleeve as she said, "Daddy! Hairwee no stoppie him." Sirius looked over at her in amazement for a moment and stopped the flying pudding and said, "Oh god, it looks like we have another James on our hands." He started to laugh as Harry threw some in James face, James grinned at Sirius before throwing some at him. _

The video stopped and Arianna said, "Harry, you were an ass." Harry grinned and said, "It was fun too." Arianna stuck her tongue out and he said, "Oh very mature Ari." She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I said Hi before you. Ha!" She jumped off Sirius's lap and said, "You're just jealous that your baby cousin was smarter than you!" Harry stood up and said, "Oh totally." He grabbed hold of her and started to tickle her. She laughed and said, "No, Harry stop!" She tried to get away, but alas she failed.

(Yah, done for now. I haven't said this yet so now is good, Harry is seventeen, and Anthony will be formally introduced in the next chapter. Also I won't update until I have 15 reviews. Also I don't do well to flames so if you don't like it break it to me gently or you may get a reply equal to the flame. But anyway luv you all!)


	5. In the dark

In the Dark, I'm all alone.

(Okay so yeah, this chapter will mostly be on Voldemort's plan for Anthony and Arianna.)

A boy with sandy blonde hair opened his eyes as he heard a door slam shut. He sat up wincing at the pain searing through his body. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Looking at his surroundings he figured out that he was in an abounded house.

He stood up slowly walking over to a window he wiped to dust off looking outside. He sighed as he remembered what had happened. He hit his fists against the wall and said, "Ari…" He whipped around as someone said, "SSSoooo you've woken up?" There stood before him was Lord Voldemort. Anthony said, "So what the fuck are you going to do with me now?" Voldemort chuckled and said, "You'll have to wait, and sssseeee." Anthony scowled and said, "Dirty snake." Voldemort waved his hand sending Anthony flying into the wall. He groaned sliding down to the floor as Voldemort left.

He threw he head back hitting it against the wall. He looked up and said, "Oh god. What the hell have I gotten into now?" He looked down as he felt something small and cold hit his chest. He reached into shirt and pulled out a crystal heart on a small gold chain. He smiled sadly as he looked at he began to think of Arianna.

"_Daddy looky looky!! There they are." A blonde hair boy shouted to his father who was behind him. The man chuckled and said, "I know, Anthony slow down their not going anywhere." Anthony jumped up and down and said, "Ya huh." His father chuckled and said, "You know we haven't gotten Arianna anything yet." The six year old Anthony stop dead in the middle of the street and said, "Oh no, we have to go to the store dad." Anthony grabbed his dad's hand pulling him into a shop and said, "Do you think that she would like jewelry?" He chuckled walking over to the counter he asked the clerk, "My son is going to a party for a six year old girl's birthday; I was wondering if you maybe have a necklace or a bracelet that a little girl might like. Price doesn't matter." The clerk thought a moment and said, "I think I might." She walked behind a curtain for a moment and came back out with a small gold box, she opened it and said, "My brother gave it to me when I was six, but maybe your son's friend will like it."_

_The man turned around and said, "Anthony come here, bud." The little boy ran over to the counter, his dad lifted him up as the lady opened the box. Anthony gasped and said, "That's it dad! That's it!" The clerk smiled and said, "I thought so. So if I could just get you to sigh here." He lend over and sighed the paper she looked at it and said, "Remus Lupin huh. Okay, well just come back when you have the money." Remus nodded barely having time to thank her as Anthony dragged him out the door._

_Anthony ran down the street and into the ice cream shop. He saw Arianna and said, "Hey, Arianna!" A little girl with long wavy black hair that went to the middle of her back turned around and she said, "HI!" She ran over and gave him a hug as she said, "Daddy! Uncle Remus is here!" Sirius turned around and said, "Moony, so what took you two so long?" Remus laughed and said, "He couldn't find a present for her. It took forever." Sirius laughed and said, "Well do you want to put it on the table?" Anthony shook his head and said, "I want her to open it… If that's okay?" Sirius looked at him and said, "Sure." Anthony handed her the gold box and said, "Open it." She smiled and opened the box; she moved the tissue paper and gasped as she dropped it on the floor._

_Everyone at the party looked at her as she knelt down picking it up. She pulled out a small gold chain with a crystal heart on it, looking up she said, "You got this for me?" Anthony nodded as he blushed and looked away. She smiled and jumped on him; she said, "Thank you." She let him go; running over to Sirius she said, "Daddy, help." He laughed picking her up he sat her on a table to get a better level. After clasping the necklace he looked at her and said, "There; perfect." She laughed and jumped off the table running over to Anthony she tackled him again and said, "I love it." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Anthony blushed and looked away after she ran over to Emma._

Anthony's attention was brought back as Wormtail walked in and threw a plate of moldy bread at him. He looked at him and said, "When I get out of here, my dad will have your head Pettigrew." Wormtail laughed and said, "You will never get out Lupin, and just think when your pretty little girlfriend comes to save you, then the dark lord will have her and your son." Antony scowled and said, "She won't come she isn't that stupid." Pettigrew laughed and said, "She may not be stupid but she is in love and she can't stand the fact that you're here and she is safe." Anthony growled and said, "Was there something in particular that you wanted?" Pettigrew laughed and said, "Only that when Black does come that you'll have to watch as she is rapped by our lord and his followers." Anthony jumped at him to only hit the door as he closed it behind him. He cursed standing up off the floor. He said, "Damn it!!!" He kicked the tray of food and sent it flying into the wall. He fell to the floor sobbing.

_Anthony looked up as Arianna walked over to him. He stood up and said, "Hey, what's with the sad face?" She turned away from him and said, "Maddie says that you and Kent are leaving tomorrow." Anthony bit his lip and said, "Yeah, we are." She whipped her head around and said, "And when were going to tell me?" He looked away and she said, "You weren't. Were you?" He looked at her and said, "You would have tried to stop us baby, and we can't not go. We are the only ones that can do it." She turned away as she started to cry and said, "I know but…" He walked over wrapping his arms around her he said, "We'll be fine." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "No one else can do it?" He shook his head and said, "No, baby no one else. We are the last resort." She nodded tears coming down her face._

_He pulled his arms tighter around her as he kissed her. She pushed in tighter not wanting it to end, she said, "I'm scared…." He tightened his grip and said, "I know baby." He moved his head laying it to rest in the crook of her neck, taking in her sent he said, "I promise we'll come back." She nodded her head, not fully believing him. He pulled away tipping her chin with his finger he said, "I love you." She looked at him with tears in her eyes she said, "I know, I love you too." She moved forward laying her head on his chest she said, "This is wrong, we're sixteen we shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff." He smiled sadly and said, "That's how it works, not that kids should have to deal with it, but that adults want to think that they did everything right to make the world a better place for their children that they don't realize that they are truly blind to the evil that threatens what they are trying to protect. That's when their children step in, because as kids we can see the evil that the adult are blind to." She nuzzled her head into his chest breathing in his sent she said, "I have a bad feeling…. Is Jet going to?" Anthony nodded and said, "So are Aaron and Matt." She looked up at him and said, "Why are they separating our team?" He let go walking away he said, "I don't know. Kent noticed this to that they are only sending us guys to go, but won't let you girls go." _

_He saw Arianna fidgeting with something out of the corner of his eye. She walked over to him with something in her hand, it was a necklace. As she wrapped it around his neck he said, "You kept this thing?" She laughed and said, "Of course, it is my favorite present that anyone has ever given me." He looked at it and said, "Then why are you giving it back?" She her head and said, "I'm not. You have to give it back when this is over. That's why you have to come back, because I want my necklace." He chuckled and said, "Okay, here." He reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a watch, he said, "My dad gave it to me for Christmas. Keep it until I come back." She took it placing it around her wrist. He walked away towards a window and said, "Ari there's something that I want to ask you." She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist she said, "What?" He turned around, something in his hand; he said, "When this is completely over, will you marry me?" She looked at him for a moment searching his eyes for some reason she said, "Are you serious?" He nodded and said, "I mean we can wait until we graduate but after that let's get married." He opened his hand and a beautiful gold band heart shape diamond ring lay in the middle. Inside the diamond was what looked like a small midnight blue fire. She took the ring sliding it on the left ring finger, as she let it go the fire change from midnight blue to crystal blue. She looked him and said, "Yes." He wrapped his arms around and kissed her. _

Anthony looked up as he heard something outside. Walking over to the window he peered out, he noticed that the house was near a cemetery. He watched as a giant snake slithered across the ground. He shivered as it looked toward the house. Turning around it head towards the house, He moved over towards the bed sitting on it. He laid down thinking, planning his escape. Soon he had drifted off into a sleep.

(Else where)

Voldemort slowly stood up getting out of his chair he walked over to the book case, at the far end of the room. Grabbing a crystal ball that sat on the highest shelf he walked back to his chair, sitting down he placed it on a stand. Looking at it and watched as a swirling silver mist appeared. As he watched it changed to Anthony laying on the bed sleeping then to Arianna, who was lying on the couch at her house. He chuckled and said, "Very soon. You will be mine." He began to laugh as he watched her.

(Black mansion)

Arianna had fallen asleep on the couch watching a boring documentary on brooms. With Harry back at Hogwarts and her parents at work she had nothing left to do. But she felt uneasy for some reason she felt as if she was being watched. She opened her eyes as she sat up; she got off the couch walking into the hall to the bathroom. She walked into it and over to the tub. The tub was a full size hot tub Jacuzzi; she slipped her clothing off getting into the tub letting the hot water cover her body. She let her head fall against the back, relaxing and watching as the bubbles flouted on the surface. She opened her eyes as her stomach crapped for a second. She slid her hand on to her lower abdomen rubbing lightly; she winced as it crapped again only harder.

She stood up getting out of the tub she grabbed her robe, tying it around her body she went out into the living room. She looked around and said, "Star." A house elf came running in and said, "Yes, me lady." Arianna winced again falling on her knees said, "I want my mommy…" Star nodded and said, "Right away, me lady." And there was a pop as she apparated out. Arianna sat on her knees rocking back and forth crying as a wave of pain took over. Arianna looked down at her leg as she felt something move, she screamed as she saw what looked like a tattoo of a snake moving up her leg. She stood up running back into the bathroom she took the robe of grabbing her cloths and put them on. She walked back out into the living room falling to the floor as she heard several pops around her.

She looked up as Emma knelt down besides her. Emma put her Arianna's shoulder and said, "Baby, are you okay?" Arianna shook head and said, "My stomach hurts mommy." Emma asked, "Have you eaten anything today." Arianna looked at her and said, "Not that wa…" She cringed and curled up in the fetal position as a white hot pain shot through her body. She looked at Emma and said, "Mom, something is wrong with… Ahhhh!" She screamed as an unbearable pain over came her. Emma jumped and said, "Sirius come on. We have to get her to St. Mungo's." Sirius nodded knelling down he pick Arianna up, before apparating to St. Mungo's

They appeared in front of the receptionist; Emma walked over to her and asked, "Is healer Lily available?" The receptionist looked up and said, "She is in a meeting until three." Emma rolled her eyes and said, "It's an emergency!" The receptionist looked at her and said, "Well I'm sorry, but she can't see anyone at the moment." James walked up next to Emma and said, "Look here, if you don't get her down here now, I will make sure that you get fired. I'm sure that if you tell her that Arianna might be having a miscarriage that she will be more than willing to come." The receptionist looked him and said, "Alright I'll try." She picked up a phone and said, "May I speak to Healer Lily her family is here and they say that it is an emergency." She hand the phone to James and he said, "Honey, its Arianna. We think that she might be having a miscarriage." He handed the phone back to the receptionist. She listened to Lily's orders and said, "Okay, come with me." She led them down a hall, and into a room.

Sirius laid her on the bed as Lily came in. She looked at Arianna and said, "Okay, Ari, what's going on?" Arianna looked at her and said, "I don't know, I was in the bath tub, when my stomach cramped. It passed and it happened again, so I grabbed my robe and got out of tub to find Star. After I sent her to find mom, I went to change and I saw this like, tattoo on leg that looked like a snake." Lily walked closer and said, "Can I see the snake?" Arianna nodded unzipping her pants she pulled them down, but there was no snake. She looked at the spot where it was and said, "I was right there." Emma nodded and said, "Sweetie did you watch anything weird earlier?" She shook her head and said, "It was right there. I swear." She jumped as she felt it move, pulled her shirt up and the tattoo had moved up to her stomach. She looked up and said, "Mommy?" Emma looked and screamed as it looked as if it was trying to get into Arianna's abdomen. Lily turned around and said, "What in bloody hell is that?"

Arianna lay straight on her back as she felt it try to get at her baby. She winced trying to keep from screaming. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down her cheeks. '_Anthony_' was what she thought as she heard her parents and the others gasp. She tried to open her eyes, but she could not. It was as if they were being held shut. She tried to move, she could only move a little and it was as she was being carried. She felt her self being dropped on to a hard bed, was her guess.

back with Anthony

Anthony's eyes shot open as he sat up. Getting off his bed he saw Voldemort standing in front of him. Voldemort smirked and said, "You've finally woken up…" Anthony glared at him and said, "What did you do to Arianna?" He chuckled and said, "She is fine, don't worry. So is the baby." Anthony looked surprised and said, "How…" Voldemort chuckled again and said, "How do I know about your son? It's my job to know all about my enemy." Anthony said, "What makes you so sure that it's a boy?" He laughed and said, "It's in the prophecy." Anthony looked very confused and said, "What are you talking about?" Voldemort said, "You shall find out soon enough." Voldemort walked out leaving Anthony pissed off and afraid.

(Okay, this might be getting confusing now, it will be explained more next chapter, anyway let me know what you think.)


	6. Black Flamed Candle Serpent Ceremony

Black Flamed Candle Serpent Ceremony 

Arianna opened her eyes, rolling on to her side she found that she was in a very old bed that hadn't been touched in years. She opened the dusty, torn curtain, getting off the bed she looked around. Getting off the bed she walked over to a desk that was completely covered in dust. Walking over to the door, she wiggled the knob to see if it was locked. Opening the door she looked out into the hall, she walked out carefully. Walking to the end of the hall she looked over the banister of the stairs. Seeing that the coast was clear she slowly made her way down the stairs. She crept down the hall, hearing voices she stopped trying to find somewhere to hide. She checked the doors and found one unlocked, opening it she went inside.

Anthony stood up getting off the bed he walked over to the window. It had become a habit of his to watch the snake slither across the cemetery. He turned around looking at the door as he heard someone walking down the stairs. He walked over to the bed sitting down, waiting for the person to come in and gloat about some idiotic thing. He watched as he saw a shadow from the crack between door and the floor. The door came open and a body ran in closing the door behind them, but they weren't a deatheater, it was Arianna. He stood up quickly he walked over to her pulling her into a hug.

Arianna blinked a moment trying to figure out what was going on. She struggled against him, until she felt her necklace, as she moved her hand across his chest. She pulled away to look at him. She threw herself back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "What are you doing here?" She put her head in the crook of his neck and said, "I don't know, one minute I was at St. Mungos the next minute I'm waking up in a bed up stairs." His body tensed and he said, "Why were in St. Mungos?" She kept her arms around him and said, "There was this tattoo thing that was trying to get the baby. It looked like a snake; I don't know how it got there." Anthony's arms locked around her and said, "Okay, babe, we need to get out of here." She nodded still not pulling away. He gently pushed her away, grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the door.

He got to the door out stretching his hand, the door came open. Anthony pulled back, stepping in front of Arianna, they watched as three bodies walked inside. Arianna gripped on to Anthony, she laid her head between his shoulder blades she took a deep breath. She looked up over her shoulder blade and let her breath out. Anthony glanced back at her; she moved in front of him and said, "What are you doing here?" One of the figures put his hood down, he said, "Getting you two out of here." Arianna stepped closer and said, "But if he finds out he'll kill you." The man shook his head and said, "I'd rather be dead then let you go through what he has planned for you." She looked confused and said, "And what would that be?" The man walked forward, he out his hand on her cheek and said, "The black flamed candle serpent ceremony." She looked at him and said, "The what?" He took a deep breath and said, "The Black Flamed Candle Serpent Ceremony, it is where an heir of slitheren injects a poison into another heir of a founder to make the baby of the heir to his own." Arianna stepped back to Anthony, who wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her lower stomach and said, "He wants our baby?" The man nodded.

Arianna looked at him and said, "Uncle Reggie?" (Ha ha Regulus lives! And a twist he isn't as bad as you would think.) He looked at her and said, "Now come on, let's go." She nodded grabbing Anthony's hand. Anthony moved closer to her and whispered, "Who are the other two?" She looked back at him and said, "I'm not sure, probably Aaron, and Aunt Melanie." He looked at her and said, "You're going to trust him?" She nodded and he said, "Who are the other two?" Regulus smiled and said, "Not so trusting Lupin?" Anthony smirked and said, "Not when it comes to life or death." One of the other figures pulled his hood down and said, "Or do you not trust your girlfriend?" Arianna turned to him and said, "Aaron, knock it off." Regulus shook his head and said, "Aaron now is on the time to argue. Let's go." He looked over to the other person and said, "Guide him." The person nodded grabbing on to Anthony, they apparated.

Anthony opened his eyes, looking around he realized that he had no clue where they were. He looked at Aaron and said, "So, where are we?" Aaron said, "Chill we didn't lead you into a trap. This the head quarters of the order." Arianna let go of Regulus and said, "Will you two play nice?" Aaron looked at her moving in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "You have a weird boyfriend. You know?" She laughed and said, "I know. I want my daddy." Regulus laughed and said, "Straight down the hall." The other person put there hood down and said, "Aaron, you should be nicer to your cousin's boyfriend even if you don't like him." Aaron looked at the floor and said, "Sorry, mom." Arianna looked at her and said, "Its okay aunt Melanie. He's use to it." Anthony nodded and said, "Doesn't mean I like it." Arianna looked at him and said, "I never said that you did."

Arianna looked at the door and said, "Daddy's in there?" Regulus nodded and said, "There in a meeting but I'm sure they won't care if you two interrupt." Arianna nodded and ran down the hall. Opening the door she stopped and looked as some heads popped up. She looked at Sirius and said, "DADDY!" Sirius's head whipped in her direction, as he stood up. She ran over to him tackling him to the floor. His arms wrapped around her as he looked over to Emma, who had started to cry. He sat up as she buried her face in his chest. He pulled her into a cradling position; standing up he walked over to Emma. He let Arianna's feet lightly fall to the floor; she looked over to Emma before moving into her arms. Emma locked her arms around Arianna and kissed her on the head. She asked, "Are you okay?" Arianna nodded and said, "I'm fine."

Sirius looked over at Remus, who was hugging Anthony before moving over to Regulus. He walked over to him and said, "Thank you." Regulus shook his head and said, "She's my niece, what else would I do. Besides Aaron would have killed me, if I hadn't." Sirius said, "But, Reggie you risked your family's lives…" Regulus looked at him and said, "You and James would do the same for Aaron." "Duh." The two brothers looked up to see James standing there as Lily and Harry walked over to Arianna. James looked at Regulus and said, "Still, it's good to know that we were wrong for once." Sirius nodded, and said, "Its one time I'm glad to think that I was wrong about the Black family." Reggie smiled and said, "I'm just glad we got there before he did the ceremony." They looked confused and said, "The what?" Aaron said, "The Black Flamed Candle Ceremony, it is when one of Salazar's heirs transfers his DNA in to the fetus of two other heirs. In this case of Arianna and Anthony, Godric and Rowena." James said, "What does that…oof!" He gasped as Arianna jumped on his back and said, "You haven't said hi to me Uncie Jay!" James laughed and reached behind him grabbing a hold of her he pulled her to his front. 

James hugged her and said, "I'm glad to see that you're okay." She smiled and said, "What are you talking about?" Sirius shook his head and said, "Nothing, don't you think that you should be in bed now?" She shook her head and said, "No, why?" Sirius said, "It's two in the morning." Arianna looked at him and said, "It is?" Regulus laughed and said, "That reminds me. Melanie, Aaron we need to get going." Arianna shook her head and said, "Stay here, please?" Regulus looked her and said, "We can't." She gave him the puppy eyes and said, "Please Uncle Reggie. Please?" She looked at Aaron and he said, "Dad, come on." Regulus looked at Sirius, who said, "Hey, don't look at me I always give in to her puppy eyes. Why do you think she's so spoiled?" Regulus laughed and said, "Fine! I give." Arianna jumped for joy and said, "Aaron sleeps with me!" She grabbed Aaron's hand leading him towards door. She stopped at the door and said, "Daddy, where do I sleep?" Sirius laughed and said, "I show you. Aaron do you want your own room?" He went to answer and Arianna said, "No, he is sleeping with me!"

Aaron laughed and said, "I'll sleep with her." Sirius laughed and said, "Okay, you two can have the room next to Harry's." Arianna said, "Hold on." She turned around and ran over to Harry. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. He let himself be pulled over there and Sirius said, "Harry sleeping with you too?" She nodded and grabbed Aaron's hand as Sirius walked out the door. He lead them up the stairs, once at the top he lead them to the room closet to the end on the right side and said, "Okay you can sleep in here. It's a queen bed so it should be big enough, if not let one of us know and we'll extend it." They nodded and Arianna opened the door. She walked in, Harry and Aaron right behind her. She smiled as the room changed to the appearance of her room back home. She jumped on the bed and said, "I get middle." Harry and Aaron laughed, Harry said, "I'm going to go get changed. Aaron I might have something you can wear." Aaron nodded and said, "Thanks." Arianna crawled off the bed looking through the dresser drawers for something to wear to bed. She found what she was looking for and changed into a pair of Short shorts and a tight spaghetti strap tank top.

She climbed back on the bed and asked, "Aaron, do you not like Anthony?" Aaron looked at her and said, "If you asking if I hate your boyfriend, then no. I don't hate him, he just… I don't know, I like him. I just don't trust him." Arianna smiled and said, "You know Harry said the same thing when we first started to go out." He walked over to the bed crawling next to her he said, "You know no matter what anyone says, Harry and I are the two boys that will ever be _that_ protective of you." She smiled and nodded laying her head on his shoulder she said, "I know, I am lucky, I am not have siblings but I have the best cousins anyone could hope for." Aaron smiled wrapping his arms around her he said, "Speech of the devil." As Harry came in. Harry smiled and said, "Here." He tossed Aaron a pair of boxers and said, "That's all I could find." Aaron shrugged and said, "Aa, oh well." Aaron and Harry changed their clothing and got in on either side of Arianna. The three said their goodnights and rolled over and went to sleep.

(Okay last chapter I lied this one is also probably confusing. If you are confused beyond belief let me know and I try to clear it up for you. Except for on the ceremony that will come later. Unless you need to know now for it to make sense, then I might tell you.)


	7. peace of mind

Peace of mind

Peace of mind

Arianna lay in bed tossing and turning. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up. She was drenched in a cold sweat, as she tried to catch her breath she saw that Aaron was looking straight at her. He said, "Are you okay?" Arianna nodded and said, "Yah I just had a weird dream." He sat up and said, "About what?" She smiled and said, "It was about us. I think but we had different names. I don't know." Aaron shrugged they laid back down and quickly fell asleep.

(This may help some understand some things it may not help other so let me know)

_A girl in a long Scarlet dress ran down the hall into a great hall. Upon enter she stopped noticing that it was full of men that were staring at her. The men were staring at her with almost a hungry look in their eyes. She shifted feeling uneasy, when someone grabbed her arm. She looked at the man and he said, "Milady you shouldn't be here." She looked grateful and said, "I know but I need to see my father. It's an emergency." The man nodded and began to lead her through the men. He led her to the front and said, "Milord your daughter is here she said that she has something urgent to tell you." _

_A man sitting in the middle a table looked up and said, "Aria?" He stood up walking around to the other side of the table he walked over to her and said, "What?" She stood on her tip toes and whispered, "The man at the end of the table next to Uncle Jaden, he is conspiring against you." Her father looked at her and said, "Aria I realize that you don't like the idea of an arranged marriage, but trying to tell me that he is conspiring against us is not the way to win the fight!" She took a step back and said, "Father, please! I'm not making this up." Her father shook his head and said, "You are a young lady, you need to start acting like one and accept that you can not stop this." She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes and said, "I can't believe this." She turned to the man beside her and said, "Auchenen I am terrible sorry for wasting your time." She turned and hurried from the hall. _

_Auchenen turned to the man and said, "My leach I feel that she maybe telling the truth." The man turned to him and said, "Though your opinion is highly appraised you are a guard not a council man." Auchenen nodded and said, "I understand." He turned and walked away back to his post. The man shook his head walking back to his place; he sat down putting his head in his hands he let out a sigh. He looked up as the man next to him said, "Syperous is something wrong?" He shook his head and said, "Of course not, Aria is just not liking the idea of an arrange marriage." The man said, "Not to question you judgment but are you sure that she is making it up. She normally doesn't lie." Syperous nodded and said, "I know, but we really need this alliance if we are to survive if Slitheren decides to attack. I hate to use her like this but it is the only way he will agree to it." The man nodded and said, "I understand, Andy wasn't to keen on it either." Syperous nodded and said, "I know, I would much rather have Andy marry her, but I must do what's best for everyone even if it kills me. You do understand Romulus?" Romulus nodded and said, "I understand."_

_Syperous stood up and said, "Now if you all could calm down I have an announcement to make." The hall got quiet and he said, "Tonight is very special for tonight marks the alliance of the Halibut and the Novian kingdoms, as of the engagement of Lord Nathian and my daughter Aria." The crowd of men cheered._

_Syperous looked across the room, his eyes falling on three boys the same age as his daughter. Three boys didn't cheer but looked very angry and they headed towards the door. Syperous shook his head with a sad look in his eyes when someone said, "What's the matter Andrian, upset because someone else is going to marry your girl." Everyone's heads whipped over in the direction of a boy about the same age as the three boys. Andrian was one of the three leaving the middle one to be exact. He looked at the boy talking and said, "That's none of your business Jaklet." Jaklet sneered and said, "Not like you can do much though, I mean wasn't just last month that you were bragging about being the one who was going to marry here, something about a pledge that you two made to one another." Andrian walked across the room in what seem like two giant steps. He grabbed Jaklet by the collar throwing him up against the wall, when Romulus stood up and said, "Andrian, let him go. Now." Andrian looked at him and said, "Whatever." He turned his back and stormed out followed by his two friends._

_Romulus looked at Syperous and said, "My apologies, I will bring him back and have him explain his actions." Romulus walked around the table and Syperous said, "There is no reason for him to apologize, but I would like a word with him." Romulus nodded walking out the door. He head down the hall trying to find Andy. He walked out into the court yard were he found Andy sitting with Aria. He stopped and as the two sat on a bench in the middle of a ring of rose bushes._

_Andrian had stormed out of the hall to see Aria, waiting for him. He walked over to her and said, "Hey?" She smiled and said, "It's a lost cause, there's nothing we can do." He put his finger under her chin pushing it up he said, "Hey, don't say that, nothing is lost as long as you try to fight for it." She gave him a sad smile; she grabbed his hand pulling him out into the garden. She sat on the bench, laying her head on his shoulder she said, "You know I think that my father, actually would let me marry you, if he thought that it would spare us the on coming war." Andy turned his head kissing her he said, "I know, I saw it in his eyes when he looked at me. He doesn't want to make you marry him. He is only trying to do what's right for the kingdom." She nodded and said, "I know, that's why I must do it." She sat up looking at him she said, "But know, this; that my heart will always lay with you." She leaned in giving him a light kiss on the lips. _

_He smiled, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer. She sighed relaxing in his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck as the pulled apart. He laid his forehead against her and smiled. She moved her head laying it against his chest she breathed in his scent. He pulled her closer; he played with her hair, as she drew shapes on his chest with her finger. __He placed a finger under her chin pushing it up he saw that she had begun to cry, he sighed and said, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and said, "I… I'm not strong enough." He sat up pushing her away lightly; he looked her in the eye and said, "Aria, you are strong enough. You're one of the strongest, if not the strongest, person I know. You just have to believe in yourself, baby." She shook her head standing up she said, "No, Andrian I'm not. Everyone thinks that because I'm the granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor that I'm brave, and strong. I'm not, I… I'm scared, and I want to cry. That's how I am, I don't just charge into things. I think things through more than once and…"_

_Andrian shook his head listening to her rant; he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into him and kissed her. Pulling away, he said, "You talk too much." She gave him a small smile and said, "I…" He smiled and she said, "I know." He pulled her into a hug and said, "I love you." She smiled against his shoulder and said, "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her tighter as she shivered against the wind. They stood there a few moments, when they heard the sound of doors opening and men walking down the hall. _

_Aria pulled away from him, she turned around looking behind Romulus, who had also turned around. Standing there at the lead of the herd of men was Lord Nathian. He walked passed Romulus and over to Andrian and Aria. He said, "What are you doing with my fiancée!" Aria looked at him and said, "I may have to marry you; but, as long as I am in my father's kingdom. I am free to be with whom ever I please." He frowned and said, "You have a very free willed tongue. For now anyways, but I promise once you are my wife that will be no more." She frowned and said, "I guess we'll just have to see about that won't we." She pushed passed him, walking over to her father, she said, "Papa, May I be excused to my quarters, please? I am very tired." Syperous nodded and said, "Of course, sweetie. I'll tell grandpa that you see him in the morning." She nodded walking down the hall to the stairs that lead to her room. As she got to the top of the stairs she turned around, having the feeling that she was being watched. She saw Lord Nathian watching her with a smirk on his face. She turned back around towards her room as she shivered at the thought of him watching her._

Arianna opened her eyes; she sat up noticing that she was the only one in the bed. She crawled over to where Harry had laid only minutes ago. She got out of bed walking over to the door she opened it. She walked out into the hall and down the stairs. Walking towards the kitchen she could hear laughing, and heard someone say, "So… Anthony what is it that you dislike about Aaron?" Anthony said, "I… I don't dislike him. We just don't get along." Arianna opened the door walking in the dinning room she walked over to the table. Sitting down she looked over at the person talking to Anthony and said, "Why does it really matter to you whether my boyfriend and cousin get along or not?" The person blinked twice and said, "You're his girlfriend?" Arianna nodded and said, "Well if you don't even know the people I don't see how it is any of your business."

Anthony looked at Arianna and said, "Babe, its okay. She was just wondering." She looked at Anthony and said, "But what business is it of hers?" Anthony sighed and said, "It's hard to explain. But it is her business." Arianna tilled her head to the side and said, "If you say so." She walked over to the fridge, opening it she took out a pitcher and a pear. Taking a cup out of the cupboard she poured the juice into it. She put the pitcher back into the fridge. She turned around to see that the order, Harry, his friends and Aaron staring at her. She said, "What?" Walking over to the table she sat down taking a bite out of her pear.

Anthony walked over to her and said, "Baby, you're still in you pjs. She looked down and blushed as she noticed that she was only in her see through shorts and spaghetti strap tank top. She smiled and said, "I'll be right back." She took off out of the room and into the hall, up the stairs and in to her room to change. She came back down stairs and noticed that her pear was gone. She walked over to Anthony and said, "Where is my pear?" He smiled and said, "What are you talking about baby?" She pouted and said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He shook his head and said, "I have absolutely no clue to what you are talking about." She crossed her arms and said, "You do know that the juice you are about to drink has no sugar, and low calories." He spit the juice out on the floor and said, "Why?" She laughed and said, "Because, I am be pregnant and not be able to stop from being fat but I can still stay healthy." He shook his head and said, "You and fat will never be in the same sentence."

She smiled and said, "You want to bet?" He nodded standing up he said, "You and fat will never be in the same sentence." He wrapped his arms around her and said, "At least to me you won't be." She laughed and said, "Then you're going blind?" He laughed and ran his fingers across her sides tickling her. She tried to grab his hands, he shook his head and said, "I think not babe." She pouted and said, "First you take my pear, my juice and now you tickle me…Jerk." He laughed and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't take your pear, Aaron did." She pouted and looked over at Aaron, who shrugged and said, "Thanks." Anthony smirked and said, "You're welcome." Arianna shrugged walking over to the fridge she took out another pear. Walking over to the table she sat down in Anthony's lap taking a bite out of it. She looked over at the woman talking to Anthony earlier and said, "So who are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "I'm Eve." Emma gasped and said, "Eve! Oh my god, where the hell have you been?" She laughed and said, "In hiding. I know it seems like I pretty much left Remus and Anthony, but that isn't true. I've seen them many times a year, birthdays and Christmas." Arianna scoffed and said, "So that doesn't matter. So what if you've seen them many times. I see lots of people that doesn't mean that they're my family." Eve looked at her and said, "You are quite mouthy. Do you know that?" Arianna nodded and said, "I get that a lot. People say that is comes from my dad." Eve nodded and said, "That's true, Sirius is quite mouthy also." Arianna laughed and said, "I'm sorry, about earlier." Eve smiled and said, "Its okay. I understand, I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes." Arianna smiled eating the last bit of her pear, she asked, "So why are you just showing up now?" Eve smiled and said, "I figured that it was about time that I got off my butt and help."

Anthony laughed and said, "Happy now? Ari." Arianna smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess. You know what? I had a very weird dream." Anthony said, " 'bout what?" She shrugged and said, "It was weird there was this girl named Aria and she was royalty of some kind. She was supposed to be Godric Griffindor's granddaughter or something and she…" "Was engaged to a man named Nathian." Arianna looked over at Eve and said, "Yeah…? How did you know that?" Eve smiled and said, "We studied her story in Professor Binns' class in Hogwarts." Arianna said, "She's real?" Eve nodded and said, "I think that when we did family trees in that class that we discovered that both the potter and the black families were descendents of Godric Gryffindor." Arianna looked over at her parents and said, "We are?"

Emma nodded and said, "I remember that." Sirius said, "We are?" Emma shook her head and said, "Honey, just smile and nod." Sirius said, "Okay." Emma shook her head and laughed. Arianna smiled and said, "Daddy? Why are you so oblivious?" Sirius looked at her with a fake hurt expression and said, "I'm not oblivious." Arianna nodded and Emma said, "Babe… yes you are oblivious." Sirius stood up and said, "Well I can see how loved I am." He walked towards the door; Arianna stood up and said, "Daddy. I love you." Sirius laughed and said, "I know." He turned around walking back over to the table he said, "You know I think that my mother has a family tree that is up in the attic." Arianna said, "I thought that she had it on a wall."

"She did, but there is another one that she didn't do." Everyone looked over to the door where Regulus was leaning against the frame. Sirius smirked and said, "The one in the chest in the attic." Regulus nodded and said, "The one that she could never open." Sirius laughed and said, "Well, we should go get it." Sirius stood up and he and Regulus walked out of the room. Arianna looked over to Eve and asked, "Do you know what happened to her?" Eve looked startled and said, "Aria…? She was force to marry Nathian, but was in love with Andrian. So when he father's kingdom was destroyed by Nathian's she ran away with Andrian. They had a son and eventually when she got pregnant with their second baby, the Novian kingdom was attacked by the Slitheren kingdom, she was killed during the battle." Arianna's eyes widened and she said, "They killed her?" Eve nodded and said, "Not on propose though. The general was trying to capture her, he aimed his sword at Andrian and she got in the way." Arianna nodded and said, "Oh."

(Yeah, I'm done with this one!! This is probably more confusing then the last one, but it won't always be. If you absolutely don't get something let me know and I'll try to explain it.)


	8. family secrets

Family Secrets

Family Secrets

Sirius and Regulus carried the chest down from the attic. Setting it on the floor Regulus said, "So how do we open it again?" Sirius laughed and said, "We broke the lock remember?" Regulus laughed and said, "Oh, yeah." Sirius pulled the chest opened and right on top was a scroll. He pulled it out and he and Regulus began to unroll it. When they had completely unrolled it Arianna walked to the top and said, "Look here she is." Everyone looked and followed the line all the way down to the bottom of the page where in golden binding were the names; Aaron Regulus Black, Harry James Potter, and Arianna Emrie Black. Arianna said, "If this is a Black family tree why is Harry on here?" Sirius said, "Well, if you follow it back up the whole Potter family is on here, baby." Arianna followed Harry's golden chain all the way to the top and said, "He was in my dream too, but they didn't say his name."

Harry leaned over Arianna's shoulder and said, "Hey, this one looks like dad." Arianna nodded and said, "His name's Jaden." Harry said, "He was in your dream too?" She nodded and said, "He was sitting at a table with Syperous." Aaron said, "Who?" Arianna point to the man above Aria and said, "Her father, I think. She was talking to him about someone next him saying something about a man next to Jaden that she was supposed to marry was only using this arrangement to get a way to attack them." Harry nodded and said, "So why does this space not a name?" He point to one below Aria, Aaron leaned over next Harry and said, "It must be the baby that Eve was saying that Aria was pregnant with." Arianna nodded and said, "Maybe…" She smiled tracing the strings down to her. Down below her picture we an empty circle, with a line going back up to her. She said, "Hey, there's one for the baby." Aaron looked over and said, "Why isn't Anthony on here, if the baby is?" Arianna shrugged and said, "It's probably because we're not married." Aaron nodded and said, "You know this is very strange…" Arianna moved into his line of view as she said, "Hey look, Aaron there's one under your name too." Aaron looked around her and said, "Strange…" Harry and Arianna looked him and said, "Yeah, right." He glared at them and said, "It is!!" Arianna laughed and said, "Sure, it is." He grabbed on to her and tickled her as he said, "It is. Mya and I aren't rabbits like you and Anthony." Arianna hit him on the head and said, "I am not a rabbit! I don't like lettuce." Aaron laughed and said, "That wasn't my point." She stuck her tongue out and said, "I know what your point was. And you two are so rabbits and you're loud rabbits at that." He jumped on her and they began to wrestle, he pinned her and said, "Ha!" She growled and flipped them over and said, "Like I told Harry never under estimate your baby cousin." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as Sirius grabbed her.

Sirius said, "Baby, leave him alone. Just because there is another circle underneath his name that doesn't mean that his girlfriend is pregnant." Arianna glared at Aaron and said, "It could." Sirius nodded and said, "Yes it could. But, that doesn't mean that it's true." Aaron stuck his tongue out and Arianna said, "I thought that I was the baby." Sirius let her go and she walked over to the table sitting on it she said, "I guess that we'll find out when Nick comes to castrate you." Aaron smirked and said, "Thanks for the though. Besides what makes you think that she is pregnant?" Arianna looked over at him and said, "Nothing." He frowned and said, "Did she say something to you?" She shook her head and said, "You're a worry wart!" Aaron said, "Worry wart! You accused me of getting my girlfriend pregnant!" Arianna said, "That's because she is… Oh wait I didn't say that!" Aaron's eyes got wide as he said, "What?" Arianna shook her head and said, "Nothing!" She jumped up and made a dash for the door. She closed it behind her as he ran into it. He banged on the door and said, "Ari! Come on, I need to know!" He felt her weight slacken on the door, she moved away, and opened the door slightly as she said, "I can't tell you. It's not my place."

She came back into the room and said, "I'm sorry, I promised not to tell you anything. She wants to tell you, it's not my place to tell you for her." Aaron moved back sitting down next Harry, he said, "She's pregnant…." Arianna shook her head and said, "I really need to keep my mouth shut." Aaron looked at her and said, "How…?" Arianna said, "I…" She cut off as an owl came in out of the fire place. It landed on her head, placing the letter in front of her eyes. She took the letter opening it she gasped and said, "Aaron, we need to go." He looked at her and said, "Why?" She shook her head and said, "No questions, now!" He stood up and Sirius said, "Where do you two think that you're going?" Arianna said, "Daddy, we need to go. I can't tell you why, please, we'll explain later." Sirius nodded and said, "Fine. Later, but you must tell us later." She nodded as she dragged Aaron by his hand. As they reached the door Harry said, "Hey, the circle under Aaron's name….it's disappearing." Aaron froze as he looked at Arianna and said, "What did the letter say?" She sighed and whispered, "Mya's house was attacked…She's in St. Mungo's…" Aaron's eyes widened as he leaned against the wall and said, "I… can't Ari… I can't go." She said, "Why? You're girlfriend is in the Hospital!" His eyes filled with tears as he said, "I…." She scrunched her eyes and said, "Damn it Aaron…" She turned around and stormed out.

Aaron didn't look at anyone as he walked out. He walked down the hall stopping in front of the picture of his grandmother. Her curtains opened and she said, "Who are you?" He sighed and said, "Aaron…." She said, "You look like some one very important to me, whom died eighteen years ago." Aaron said, "I know… Can I ask you something?" She said, "You just did." He smirked and said, "Funny… Dad always said, you have a sarcastic humor." She rolled her eyes and said, "Go ahead." He said, "My girlfriend, Mya, I think that she may be hurt because of something that I did. She's in St. Mungo's and I don't know if I should go see her?" Walburga's eyes scrunched together as she said, "Is she a pure blood?" Aaron rolled his eyes and said, "Half-blood." Walburga said, "Filth. Why should you visit someone of such poor standards?" Aaron said, "She isn't filth! The only filth in this world is those who think that pure bloods are the only ones with right to magic." Walburga said, "You ignorant little fool! What gives you the right to speak that way. The Dark Lord will teach you! All of You who speak in such a way will perish! What did you do to get her hurt anyway?" Aaron looked to the floor and said, "Betrayed the Dark Lord…" Her eyes widened and she said, "What could be so important as to do something so…. Idiotic?" Aaron looked at her and said, "My cousin Arianna…" Walburga said, "You chose your family over the Dark Lord?" Aaron nodded and said, "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Walburga said, "Well I guess you have a point, I wouldn't have, though." Aaron said, "Well no shit you wouldn't have! You're a coward." She said, "Excuse me! What right do you have to say such a…" She cut off staring to a space behind him. She said, "Regulus…." Aaron turned around and said, "Dad…"

Regulus walked up next to Aaron and said, "You should go see Mya. I'm sure that she isn't going to blame you, for this. But more that she is going to want to see you." Aaron nodded and Walburga said, "But you're dead… How?" Regulus sighed and said, "Sirius helped me fake it. I moved to America with Melanie for a while." Walburga's eyes widened and she screamed, "WITH THAT GIRL!!" Regulus rolled his eyes and said, "You might want to be careful about how you speak about my wife, mother." Walburga said, "How could you do this to me… to your family? You were the good son, not like that good for nothing brother of yours." Aaron looked at Regulus and said, "Why doesn't she like mum?" Walburga said, "WHY? WHY DON'T I LIKE HER? SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!" Regulus whipped his wand out and said, "If you ever say that again I'll hex your picture off this wall to Timbuktu! Do you understand me?" She grew silent and said, "You are no son of mine…" Before she closed her curtain. Regulus shrugged and said, "That doesn't bother me. Now you, get your ass to St, Mungo's NOW!" Aaron nodded and said, "Okay."

(meanwhile)

Arianna apparated out of the headquarters to St. Mungo's She walked over to the desk and said, "Excuse me. I'm Arianna Black, my Friend Mya she was sent here after an attack. I would like to see her if it is possible." The docter nodded and said, "Of course, right this way miss Black." She followed him down the hall to room 217. Arianna opened the door, slowly walking in. She walked over to the bed, where a girl with blonde hair laid her eyes closed. Arianna looked at the nurse standing in the door way and said, "Did her baby make it?" The healer smiled and said, "Yeah, it's remarkable how strong and persistant babies can be." Arianna nodded having a hand on the lower abdoman she smiled sitting next to her cousin's girlfriend. Arianna started to fall asleep as the girl began to stir, Mya opened her eyes and said, "Ari..." Arianna jumped up and said, "Hey, you're awake!" Mya smiled and said, "Where's Aaron? I think that its time that I tell him..." Arianna smiled and said, "I kind of did that for you." Mya said, "Why?" Arianna laughed and said, "It was an accident, we were looking at a really old family tree and there was a circle linked to Aaron's name, and I started to tease him, and he freaked out. Then it kind of slipped out, I'm sorry." She smiled and said, "Its fine I should have told him a long time ago, I just hope that he isn't completely pissed at me..." She broke of crying and Arianna jumped up on the bed and said, "He won't be mad..." Mya shook her head and said, "He's all I have left Ari... Voldemort killed them..."

(It's been forever I know and I love you all for not being impatient. I had to find a way to update when the chapters to my stories are saved on the memory card for my camera, and the computers at the library don't have slots for memory cards.)


End file.
